Nothing but a Curse
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: I'm nothing but a curse...


Nothing but a Curse

Author Note: Yellow! And Red! JEMILY! :D Lol. :D Anyway, this is my first one-shot story featuring the Dark Rangers. This plot was inspired by keybladeauraofpie. This one's for you, Pie! :D

_Why can't I be normal? _

Twilight woke up in a cold sweat. That question echoed in her mind always. Even if she wasn't thinking about it, it was there, haunting her. Having those Dark Powers made her freak. Sure, it helped people for the greater good. But what if she was normal?

The girl slid out of the shadows, which were her bed. She combed her hair, putting it into a low ponytail, and wore a dark blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and brown tennis shoes. She was always dressing like she was goth, but she wasn't a rebel. The color suited The Dark Rangers and matched her pale skin.

She shivered, remembering the pain the powers had caused her when she was a child. Her parents tried to kill her, telling her she was a freak. Sure, she'd met Starr and Nikki. But maybe if she was normal she wouldn't be such an outcast.

Suddenly, the GAP sensor buzzed. Her friends Starr and Nikki rushed out, the two girls who had powers like her. But they weren't considered freaks. Nikki was the tough rebel, the one who could blend in. Starr was the motherly leader who just went along with what life threw at her. Twilight was just the shy outcast who was totally insecure.

The trio bolted to town where the Samurai Rangers were. Twiight noted how they were normal. They had lives to get back too when the Nilock were gone. But the Dark Rangers would enternally fight for goodness from whatever evil. She knew Emily was also insecure, but at least she had a caring family and support.

Starr tried to support the Dark Blue Ranger and Nikki tried to toughen her up. But she felt always like a freak.

The Nilock had the power to melt into solid objects. The girl noticed how he passed into shadows as well.

"Power of Darkness: Slicing Moonbeams!" she yelled, firing out her weapon. But the Nilock was quick.

He pulled himself into the building, away from the shadows. Wesley had been trying to attack him with his Spin Sword, but the powerful beams struck her boyfriend head on. He screamed in agony, dimorphing and falling to the ground with a painful _thump. _

"Wesley!" Emily cried first, running to her big brother figure.

"Oh, no," Twilight saw the burns and the weakness of him, "this is all my fault."

"No," Starr tried to sooth her, "it was a honest mistake."

"But I _always _mess up with my freakish powers," the girl was tearing up, "if I was normal, you guys would be better off! All my powers are is a curse! That's all I am. A curse!" She ran off, crying her little broken heart out.

"Poor Twilight," Emily pittied, "she's just so insecure."

"She was the one who never wanted powers," Nikki sighed, "in a way, she wasn't ever supposed to go through this."

Jayden knew what she meant. Starr had told him before, but they didn't need to worry about that now.

"Well, I'm dried up," the Nilock shrugged, "I think I'll go refreash myself. Her tears will be a good source."

"What?" Wesley sat up with a moan, "who?"

"You're little girlfriend," the beast laughed cruelly, "she's got a secret and a broken heart. I can hardly wait for her tears!" He disappeared.

"Twilight's in danger!" the Silver Ranger got up, "you guys help the people. I'll go find her."

Before anybody could protest, he had already dashed off. In the woods, he found her, terrified with tears going down her face. The Nilock had her cornered, evil in his eyes.

"I can free you," he told her, "just give me the tears and accompany me."

He knew she didn't want powers. But she wouldn't join the Nilock. He wouldn't let her.

"Leave her alone!" Wesley slashed at the Nilock.

"You," he growled, "this is a private conversation."

"Wesley?" the Dark Blue Ranger looked at him, "I'm so sorry."

"You better be glad I'm dried up," he grinned wickedly at her, "think about my offer." He vanished, and the Silver Ranger embraced her.

"I'm sorry," she couldn't stop crying.

"It wasn't your fault," Wesley sat beside her and held her, "but why would you try to make a deal with a Nilock?"

"I don't want my powers," she wiped away a tear, "I was not supposed to have them. It was a long time ago. When I was five, I wandered into the forest. My best friend was with me, and his name was Sam. We were playing and laughing when he made me angry. I pushed him off a ledge, and he fell onto a shadowy part of lake. A Nilock appeared and told me he would live if I took on the power of darkness. I did, and now…"

She started to wail.

"He lived," she sputtered, "b-but my unstable powers…they almost killed him again. I'm a cursed freak!"

"You know," Wesley spoke when she was calm, "the Nilock did you a service."

"What?"

"If it wasn't for those powers, you wouldn't have us," he explained, "my life would still be empty because I would've never met you. And I wouldn't have gotten this cool symbol." He showed her that the burns were now like cresent moons on his skin.

"But I still wish I was normal," she sighed, "all of you would be better off without an insecure klutz."

"I don't have a bright past," Wesley told her, "you know that. But to have someone else who's insecure who understands…my life is complete."

"You know you're probably the only reason I'm still here," she smiled waterly.

"And I'm glad you are," he nuzzled her forehead, "those powers make you special. And that's the thing that matters. Besides, you sure get noticed."

She laughed and hugged his neck.

"Maybe this curse isn't so bad," she admitted.

"That's my Twilight," he helped her up, "now, let's go talk about how we're going to defeat that Nilock."

She still thought bad about herself at times. But the new question made her a little stronger:

_What if I wasn't just a curse? _


End file.
